thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Falls
Falls is the rare Bakugan that belongs to no one, and is the brother of Combustion. Information Falls is the brave Bakugan that act before thinking. He uses his blade saber located in his arm to attacks the opponent and chrush them all, with the help of his abilities, he can also can increases his speed and agility, making him strong enough to battle the higher level Bakugan, but still need more practice. Personality History Notable Quotes *''Combustion......'' 'Ability Cards' *'Flaming Negative:' Nullifies all of the opponent's ability no matter what the cicrumstance and for each ability nullified; transfers 900 Gs from the opponent. *'Negative Tornado:' Triples all Falls's effect, this ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Maximum Avalanche:' This card make your opponent's ability removed from play after your opponent's ability activation for 4 turns. *'Negative Infernal:' Play before you throw Falls; you can sacrifice 500 Gs to make your opponent cannot activate any ability (normal ability, Battle gear ability, Mechtogan ability, Etc.) for 5 turns. You can sacrifice 500 Gs more to make Falls go first turn in every round. *'Dragon Safe:' Falls's Gs is returned to his base Gs after this card activation. *'Fire Thermal:' The next 5 turns is given to Falls. *'Negative Adds:' Adds 700 Gs to Falls. *'Negative Combo:' Double all Fall's ability effect, also you can activate an extra effect. This card cannot be countered in any way. *'Mystic Dragoon:' Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent and subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Water Reflector:' Reflects the opponent's ability with double the power. *'Thunder Fall:' Adds 300 Gs to Falls, if the opponent's attribute is based on the main attribute; adds 600 Gs instead and the opponent lost his Gs equal to Fall's Gs. *'Max Hurricane:' Any ability that doesn't based on Pyrus or Aquos ability will be removed from play, except Falls's ability. And for each ability removed; Falls gain the same amount of Gs the opponent's had. *'Nexus Flame:' Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent. *'Fire Boost:' Play at any time. Nullifies all of your opponent's ability and skips the opponent's turn for 4 turns. If your opponent is trying to nullify this ability; the automatically lose. *'Dual Monster:' Splits Fall into 2 different Negative Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid. Each with double the Fall's Gs. *'Negative Reflector:' Reflect the opponent's ability with double the power. *'Excellent Team:' Adds another Bakugan into the battle and let that Bakugan plays an abilities. *'Twin Of Brothers:' Combustion is added into the battle and the combined Gs is doubled. Negative Ability Cards A special Ability cards used by all Negative Attributed Bakugan. *'Negative Thermal Dive:' If the opponent is not a Negative Attributed Bakugan, Falls gains double their Gs. And they cannot go over Falls's current Gs. *'Negative Mutation:' Change an ally's attribute into Negative Pyrus attributed Bakugan and double its Gs. *'Negative Phoenixian:' Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent for each Negative Ability activate. (The activation can be substituted with Combustion that have been affected by Negative Mutation ability.) Trivia *His higher G-Power point is impressive, with 12400 Gs. Gallery 411px-Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 2.05.51 PM - Copy.jpg 361px-2011-08-15_0048 - Copy.png 410px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-08_at_1.42.40_PM - Copy.JPG 410px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-12_at_6.50.24_PM (1).JPG 406px-1373 - Copy.JPG 412px-Screen_Shot_2011-12-02_at_6.09.24_PM - Copy.JPG 412px-Screen_Shot_2011-12-02_at_6.28.56_PM (1).JPG 413px-Screen_Shot_2011-12-02_at_6.18.27_PM - Copy.JPG 414px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-11_at_11.01.53_PM - Copy.JPG 414px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-20_at_9.10.51_PM - Copy.JPG 416px-Screen_Shot_2011-12-16_at_9.43.37_PM - Copy.JPG 416px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-24_at_6.07.32_PM (1).JPG 417px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-10_at_1.15.49_PM (1).JPG 418px-Screen_Shot_2011-11-19_at_9.04.19_PM - Copy.JPG 460px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-09_at_6.20.22_PM - Copy.JPG 464px-Screen_Shot_2011-12-31_at_12.36.41_PM - Copy.JPG 467px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-13_at_11.20.23_PM - Copy.JPG 468px-Screen_Shot_2011-12-31_at_12.38.42_PM - Copy.JPG 468px-Screen_Shot_2012-01-11_at_11.02.53_PM - Copy.JPG Category:Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Dragonoid Category:Barcibal Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Negative Bakugan Category:Negative